micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Greater Germland Reich
Delete However one could say it is part of the ideology, racism is still racism. + I believe you are either a troll, or someone who doesn't know anything about nazism.--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 20:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe certain changes could be made so it isn't offensive. Mangdublah (talk) 22:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That would involve deleting half of the page. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 23:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is long past the time to be lenient with pages that ought to be deleted. DELETE --Don't say you weren't warned by Kranton (talk) 18:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Afgreed, this community is too kind. These themes are extremely offensive, and he hasn't responded to suggestions to tone it down. I vote to delete. :::Don't Delete: Just because you don't like the political ideology doesn't mean to delete it. Unity Party (talk) 21:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Racism = ideology? I think not. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::YES, RACISM is an ideology, or a part of an ideology, in this case National Socialism. Even if it wasn't, this page isn't racist itself, it is writing about a racist entity. Therefore it should stay.--Unity Party (talk) 21:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It might be, but I also highly doubt the fact they actually enforce the policy, and fantasy racist nations are not very welcome here. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::If fantasy nations are not welcome, have fun deleting ALL the pages related to Eurasia. --Unity Party (talk) 21:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Eurasia? If you mean Erusia, I said fantasy racist nations :D. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 22:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::So you're only deleting this page because it writes about a racist nation? God, how did you become an admin?--Unity Party (talk) 22:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::1) I was joking. 2) Content of the page was a violation of Wikia TOU, so I stick to the rules. 3) What are you doing here, Tracey? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 23:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: 1) This is a serious matter. 2) Read it again, writing a page about something racist (and not being racist in itself) is not against the Wikia TOU. 3) If you don't believe that I'm not him, I have images of myself to prove this. You and Slavania jump to conclusions way too fast.--Unity Party (talk) 23:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: 1) I responded that way because you ignored part of my sentence. 2) "You agree not to use the Service to: Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia,' ethnic slurs', religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct;" Is what is in TOU. ::::::::::::3) Well, we have our own reasons to believe so and images are not the way to prove it, we know it is too easy to fake them.--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 23:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: 1) smiley faces mean nothing. 2) It is not offensive in itself, it is WRITING about something offensive. 3) I don't know who is transmitting this rumor (I do actually, but I risk getting banned from chat for ever if I say his name) but he has no proof and this has been proven multiple times but he is too stubborn to accept it. I am tired of writing colons. 1) Yeah, let's ignore that statement, it's not the main thing. 2) Post or transmit, and when you write an article, you post it (if you save it, of course) to the server. It works the same way as on chat. 3) I'll leave this issue for now, I can just observe. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 00:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I will invade Germland at once, for criticizing my nation and it's government. Prime Minister of Porea (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)